


*Solo*

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Gen, This is I think the shortest drabble in the whole challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Phasma is sick and tired of everyones crap and just wants a coffee.





	

**Day 8 - Hot Cocoa**

It slides down her throat, easy, warm and comforting. It taste’s perfect, little marshmallows bobbing around in the cup. Hot chocolate is a Christmas drink. A guilty pleasure she gives into once a year. The iPhone she has placed on the bar buzzes, screen lighting up. She clocks it’s from Hux and just waits for the screen to fade to black. She can enjoy her hot chocolate for a little longer.

A little longer later, she stands up, leaves some money on the table, grabs her iPhone, and strides out of the little café. There’s something intimidating about a 6ft woman with a severe blonde crop cut, dressed in sturdy military boots, looking like she’s about to kill winter. She likes the fact people move out of her way. There all unaware that she’s fuelled by hot chocolate, and a desire to go kick Hux’s ass for interrupting her little moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Phasma is literally to cool for titles and she only reminds me of Guitar solos. So the title is literally Solo.


End file.
